


Unexpected Love

by Iridescent_Thilbo_Bagginshield_7



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Fluff, Lemons, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Thilbo_Bagginshield_7/pseuds/Iridescent_Thilbo_Bagginshield_7
Summary: After his parents' deaths, Bilbo decides to travel to across Middle Earth and gets lost near Erebor. He is discovered by Dwalin, Fíli, Kíli, and taken in. King Thorin soon finds out and allows Bilbo to stay for as long as he needs to. However, when Bilbo learns that Thorin has agreed to an arranged marriage with him, will he leave? Or will stay when realizes that feelings have developed between them?





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, and welcome to my new story! This one is going to be different from my other stories. First off, Smaug never came to Erebor, so Thorin and the other Dwarves never had to leave Erebor. Thrór and Thráin have already passed away, though. So have Bilbo's parents. You will find out why later. Thorin is also 185 instead of 195, and Bilbo is 40, and not 50. Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur will still be in Erebor also. Finally, Gollum and the ring don't exist.
> 
> That said, I hope that you all enjoy my story in spite of the changes. Onto the first chapter! Rated E for future lemons, Mpreg, violence, etc.

Bilbo Baggins was sitting in the shade of a rocky outcrop not far from the mountain of Erebor and the city of Dale in the middle of a lovely afternoon near the end of summer. That is, according to the map that he was holding. He had decided to rest there because he was exhausted due to walking for half of the day. He was thirsty too, and sweaty from the heat.

He was also in a bad mood because he was lost.

Opening his leather flask of water, he took a few sips as he tried to get his bearings and decide what to do. He kept an eye on his beloved pet and traveling companion, Daffodil, to make sure that she didn't stray too far as well. She was a golden retriever who was given to him by his parents two years ago.

He was in the middle of nowhere, and there wasn't anyone around, so he couldn't ask for directions. The last time he had was a few days ago, when he was passing through a town called Esgaroth. He remembered the odd stares he had gotten as he did. However, he was used to this.

Bilbo was a Hobbit from the Shire. Most of the people in Middle Earth were not aware of his race or that such a place existed; those who did only knew very little. This was due to the fact that Hobbits generally didn't travel outside of the boundaries of the Shire or the village of Bree. Nor did they have adventures. Most of them didn't believe that it was respectable to do so.

However, Bilbo had gone on many in his youth, and so had his mother. This wasn't considered unusual, as Belladonna was a Took, and the Took family was known for their adventures. His mother never minded that he went on his own, as long as he was home by suppertime.

His father Bungo, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was a Baggins, and the Bagginses never went on adventures, or did the unexpected. Still, Bungo allowed Bilbo to have his own until he came of age when he turned thirty-three. After that, the latter began to settle down and lead a more respectable lifestyle.

Bilbo sighed sadly as he continued to think about his parents. He missed them dearly; they had passed away earlier that year. Both had fallen ill with the fever in January, including himself and a good number of the other Hobbits throughout the Shire. Thankfully, majority of them recuperated, but his parents and a few others that he knew and cared for were beyond hope.

_It had been a miserable time for him. After his mother and father's funeral, he stayed in his home-Bag End-for a long time. Not only was he grieving; he remained ill with the fever for more than than a week due to said grief. He wouldn't allow anyone to come near him except for Daffodil and the Shire's healer, Marigold. He didn't want to make anybody sick, nor was he in the mood for visitors in general._

_Still, it was good to see Marigold. She understood his feelings of loss, and Bilbo felt a little comforted after speaking to her. Daffodil sensed his sadness too; she would cuddle him and lick his face often, which always made him smile or chuckle._

_Bilbo eventually healed from the fever after two weeks, but he continued to grieve. It wasn't until mid-March that he started to feel somewhat better, and that was when he began to think of exploring Middle Earth. He occasionally wondered what the world was like outside of Hobbiton, but he never had a chance to find out. His mother wouldn't let him go farther than Bree when he was younger, and it was still out the question after he came of age._

_Now, with no one and nothing to stop him, he could do as he wished. He knew that many of his family and friends wouldn't approve of it, but it didn't matter to him. For reasons unknown to him, he felt as if something was calling to him. That having an adventure was the right thing to do._

_And with that, he started to make plans right away. He needed to decide what to bring with him on his trip, figure out where he would go, and ask someone trustworthy to look after Bag End while he was gone. He also wanted to say good-bye to his loved ones._

_He knew that he would likely be away for weeks or even months, so he made sure to pack plenty of clothes. He would also take a sleeping roll, handkerchiefs, money, bandages, ointment, herbs, salves, medicines, his pipe, Old Toby, and other important items. He already knew that he was going to take Daffodil. She would be good company, and would keep him safe._

_He chose to ask his uncle Isumbras-his mother's brother-if he could take care of his home. He knew that he wouldn't mind doing so, even if he was because he was traveling. In addition to that, he was the Thain of the Shire, and could legally keep Bag End safe. All he had to do what talk things over with Isumbras and have a few documents signed._

_It was not long before everything was in order, and at the end of April, Bilbo set out on his journey._

_First, he traveled to Bree and spent the night there. Then he stayed in Rivendell for a month. He recalled his mother telling him about visiting the Elves there and desired to do the same ever since. As a child and teenager, he would often go so far as to try to meet one in the woods around the Shire and Bywater._

_Bilbo enjoyed his time there. It was a pleasure to finally meet Elrond, lord of Rivendell, as well as his family and friends. Elrond was just as happy to be acquainted with him, as he remembered Belladonna._

_"She was an exceptional young woman, and a good friend. I'm sorry to hear that she is no longer with us," the latter remarked after Bilbo told him about her and his father's passing._

_They soon became good friends as well. He and Elrond would have nice long talks as he showed him around the Valley of Imladris with Daffodil in tow. The latter taught him a few words and phrases in Sindarin, as well as the Elven lifestyle there. Bilbo, in turn, told him all about Hobbits and their ways of living._

_He almost felt sorry when he eventually left Rivendell. He had had such a good time there. However, something was urging him that it was time to move on._

_Elrond was understanding when he explained this to him and patted his shoulder. "Know that you are always welcome here, and that this can be a place to call home if you ever wish to return for good," he said graciously._

_Bilbo smiled. "Thank you. I would like to come back on my way back to Hobbiton. That is, if you don't mind it. This is a lovely place," he commented._

_"Of course you may, my dear friend. Farewell, and travel safely. Farewell, Daffodil," Elrond added, kneeling down to scratch Daffodil behind her ears. He adored her-and vice versa-and would miss her company._

_Daffodil wagged her tail and licked his cheek, making Elrond laugh._

_Bilbo chuckled along with him and nodded. "Good-bye, Elrond. Until next time."_

_"Indeed."_

_And with a final wave, the said Hobbit and Daffodil were off._

_Months later, in September, they happened across a Skin-changer named Beorn. Bilbo had unknowingly been camping on his lands when the latter found them one evening._

_It was a nerve-wracking situation to be in when he did, as Beorn was initially quite hostile to him. He thought that Bilbo was a Dwarf, and from his tone, Bilbo knew that he didn't hold Dwarves in high regard at all._

_Nevertheless, he managed to convince Beorn that he was a Hobbit, though it took some time and a good bit of explaining. Beorn became warm towards him after that, enough to invite him to his house._

_"You can stay as long as you need. I will provide you and your pet with food, and give you a room to sleep in."_

_Bilbo thanked him and followed him there. He was wary about it at first, but as Daffodil was calm, he decided that it was all right to trust him._

_He never regretted doing so either; Beorn was as good as his word. Like Elrond, he was hospitable and welcoming. He made sure that Bilbo and Daffodil had plenty to eat and were comfortable during the next fortnight. He also gave Bilbo his privacy if he needed it and showed him around his house and farm._

_Since Beorn knew nothing about Hobbits, Bilbo was just as happy to teach him about his people as he was with Elrond. Beorn listened to him with keen interest, finding their way of living quite similar to his, which Bilbo soon found out._

_The former also showed him that he could turn into a giant bear, warning him beforehand so that he wouldn't scare him. Bilbo was still moderately startled when he transformed in front of him, though, but he didn't become afraid of him. He knew that Beorn wouldn't intentionally cause him any harm._

_Bilbo spent the remainder of his time at Beorn's catching up on some rest. When he wasn't doing that, he was helping Beorn with the gardening and joined him in feeding the animals. It gave him quite a turn when he found out that they could speak the first time he did. However, he was soon telling them stories about the places he had been, and of the Shire. He didn't know it, but Beorn would be listening to them himself._

_"Please visit again!" the latter called after Bilbo as he left the house. "You are welcome to anytime. Have a safe quest!"_

_"Thank you, Beorn! Good-bye!" Bilbo shouted back._

_"Good-bye, Bilbo!"_

_The animals yelled their own farewells to Bilbo too, and they all watched him until he was out of sight. The said Hobbit chortled when he heard Beorn roaring in the distance. Daffodil barked loudly in the direction of his house; Bilbo could have sworn that he heard laughing after that._

_In between times, when he was not in Rivendell or at Beorn's home, he stopped by other places. He visited different towns and villages, staying at inns for a night or two. He would find a safe area to camp if he was in the Wild. Daffodil was a good protector and would quietly warn him if somebody or somebody was approaching. (She had been trained how to do that.) He also went to Laketown after a tiring excursion around Greenwood and remained there for a few days._

_Meanwhile, during Bilbo's entire journey, he felt that drive to keep heading east. He couldn't understand why he did, but he chose to go along with it._

_When he saw the mountain of Erebor in October, he automatically had a sense of rightness. As if that was the place to be. So, he made his way there, choosing not to ponder over it this time._

_Yet, he found Erebor difficult to reach. There were many cliffs and ridges in the area, some too dangerous to go through. This wasn't too much of a surprise, however, as he experienced the same thing at the Misty Mountains. Not knowing what else to do for the time being, he decided to sit down to rest and think of what to do._

Which led up to this exact moment.

Bilbo turned and squinted in the direction of the sun. It was hanging over the ridge in the west; it would be dark soon. He exhaled deeply and chose to set up camp. He would sleep there for the night and figure everything out tomorrow.

However, Daffodil started to bark incessantly as Bilbo was preparing his tent. He went rigid and unsheathed his sword from his scabbard. Elrond had given it to him and taught him how to fight after he learned that he was traveling by himself.

"Daffodil! Come here, girl," he murmured, gesturing to her. She did as she requested, but stood in front of him.

They remained still and quiet, listening as footsteps drew near them. Sweat trickled down Bilbo's temple as he held his breath.

A minute later, three Dwarves appeared from the crest of the hill. One of them was quite tall for a Dwarf, with a balding head, and tattoos on his scalp and muscular arms. The second and third were shorter and stockier. One, who was clearly the older of the two, had blonde hair and blue-gray eyes. The other had dark-brown eyes and hair. Unlike the other two Dwarves, who had impressive beards, the third had a light stubble dusting his face.

Upon noticing Bilbo, they also drew their swords. Daffodil hunched low and growled, as if daring them to try and attack him.

The older Dwarf scowled fiercely at Daffodil, the tent, the fire Bilbo set up, before returning his glare to the said Hobbit.

"Who are you? An' what are you doin' here?" he demanded.


	2. Welcome to Erebor

Bilbo kept his sword raised. "My name is Bilbo Baggins. I am a Hobbit from the Shire," he replied to the balding Dwarf tersely.

"An' what are you doin' here?" the said Dwarf repeated in a hard voice.

He frowned. "I am here because I am lost. I was trying to find my way to Erebor, but I cannot. I was going to camp here for the night and figure out which way to go in the morning."

"What business do you have with Erebor? I don't remember hearin' about yeh before."

"That's because you haven't. I have never had any interaction with your king, or anyone else there. I only wish to visit the Mountain, then be on my way."

The balding Dwarf exchanged glances with the younger two. It looked as if they didn't know whether they believed him or not. As far as visiting Erebor, that is. Then they spoke to each other in Khuzdûl.

Bilbo watched them, curious as to what they were talking about. Daffodil remained in front of him, but looked calmer. However, she too eyed them warily.

Eventually, the balding Dwarf turned to him. "Very well. We can see about givin' you an' yer pet a room to stay in durin' yer visit. It's preferable for to be indoors around here at night anyhow, as it can get quite cold. Add to that, beasts lurk about. But first, we will have to speak to the king. An' if there's _any_ funny business durin' yer stay, you two will be outta here quicker than you can blink. Is that clear?" he demanded.

"Oh, come on, Dwalin. I told you just now that he looks harmless. What funny business could _he_ possibly have?" the brunette Dwarf queried before Bilbo could respond.

Dwalin growled something in Khuzdûl, making him fall silent.

Bilbo cleared his throat. "You are clear, yes. And I assure you that I am not here to start cause trouble."

The said Dwarf looked at him with skepticism, but he expected nothing less. Dwalin and the other two Dwarves didn't know him, and Bilbo didn't know them either.

He packed away his tent, then followed after Dwalin. Daffodil trotted in front of him as he did, sniffing at things occasionally. The two younger Dwarves, who walked on either side of him, introduced themselves as Fíli and Kíli and revealed that they were brothers. All three of them kept their swords out, just in case.

"I like your dog. We don't really see any unless we go to Dale. That's the city near Erebor," Kíli-the brunette Dwarf-remarked, smiling at Daffodil. She waggled her tail as he scratched her ears. "Where did you get her from?"

With a tiny smile, Bilbo replied, "My parents actually gave her to me as a gift when she was a puppy two years ago. They had gotten her from another Hobbit named Farmer Maggot. I was told that he kept one for himself, and gave four others away to a friend of my family."

Kíli nodded thoughtfully.

Fíli spoke up next. "Is the Shire far away? We've never heard of that place before."

"Yes, it is quite far. I left my home at the end of April, and I did not arrive here until today."

"That's a very long journey. Why did you come here, of all places?"

Bilbo exhaled deeply. Not out of annoyance, but because he felt somewhat sad. "I decided to travel around Middle Earth after my parents passed away. The fever had struck Hobbiton in January," he explained further when he and Kíli gazed at him questioningly. "Many of us grew ill, including myself. My parents and a few others didn't make it, but the rest of us were able to heal."

Fíli pursed his lips in sympathy. "Ohhh. I am sorry about your loss."

Nothing else was said after that. Bilbo wasn't in the mood to talk any longer, and Fíli and Kíli could see that. Dwalin had been quiet during the entire conversation, but Bilbo noticed that he had been listening closely to what he was saying.

It was not long before they were walking up to the Mountain's entrance. Bilbo didn't know if he ought to feel nervous or not, recalling how distrusting Dwalin was towards him. From what he heard of Dwarves, they generally were towards outsiders, among other things. However, he knew that what he had been told wouldn't be true about _all_ of them.

He couldn't help but gasp in awe when they stepped into Erebor. The entrance hall was vast, lined with pillars on both sides of it. At the opposite end was another door, and the wall was arrayed with tapestries.

Dwalin guided him through the said entryway and down a number of corridors. Bilbo gazed at his surroundings as he did. There was so much to see and marvel over-from the statues lined here and there, to the various stores and shops-that he would need more eyes to do so. If the king permitted him to stay, he would be greatly interested in having a tour of the Mountain. He wanted to find out what else there was to see and learn how things were run.

Eventually, Dwalin stood in front of a door that reached halfway up to the ceiling. Fíli revealed to Bilbo that inside of it was the throne room. A handful of Dwarven guards flanked both sides of it.

They narrowed their eyes at Bilbo and Daffodil with suspicion as Dwalin, Fíli, and Kíli had a small conversation with them in Khuzdûl. A few moments later, they nodded in what appeared to be understanding. One of them uttered a short phrase, and Dwalin nodded to Bilbo.

"We can go in an' speak to the king now. An' remember, if yeh start any funny business, yer outta here immediately," he warned him.

Bilbo inclined his head. "I will not forget."

"I hope not."

Kíli snorted. "I doubt he will. You told him this already."

"Quiet, you," Dwalin grumbled.

He opened the door then, and for the second time that evening, Bilbo was filled with wonderment. If what he had seen of Erebor so far was stunning, it was nothing compared to how grand the throne room was.

It was quite enormous. Four narrow walkways intersected in the middle of the room, where the throne resided. He peered over the edge of the one he was standing on and hoped that he would never have the misfortune to fall from it during his stay. He couldn't see the floor at all.

Who was obviously the king was sitting down and speaking to an elderly Dwarf with snow-white hair. They were too absorbed in their conversation to notice the small group entering the room at first, but eventually did as they drew closer.

Bilbo couldn't help but be in awe of how majestic the said Dwarf king looked as he faced them. He was clad in Royal blue robes, and a silver crown adorned his head. His long, glossy black hair-which had one or two strands of gray-seemed to flow from underneath it. He had lustrous silver-blue eyes, what he thought was a rather nice nose compared to the other Dwarves he had seen so far, and a braided beard.

Gazing at him even more closely, it dawned on him that Fíli and Kíli resembled him (the former more so than the latter), and he wondered if they were related.

He also began to feel something else besides admiration as he did. However, he could not put a finger on what it was.

The king spoke then, interrupting his thoughts.

"Ah, Dwalin. I see that you have found someone lurking about while you were on guard duty outside of the Mountain," he observed, looking at Bilbo and Daffodil with a raised eyebrow. His expression was a combination of distrust, bewilderment, and curiosity.

"Aye, King Thorin. This is Bilbo Baggins, He's a Hobbit from a place called the Shire. He was campin' on the overlook with his pet," Dwalin stated.

The snowy-haired Dwarf's eyes lit up with partial recognition as Bilbo bowed to King Thorin respectfully. It looked as if he knew what the latter was-or heard of the Shire-at the very least.

King Thorin harrumphed. "I see. Was he causing trouble when you found him there? If he was, you will send him back the way he came."

"Don't worry, Uncle. He wasn't," Kíli responded. "It appeared as if he was in the middle of setting up his tent when he was."

"Did you search him for weapons?"

He didn't answer this time, so Fíli spoke up.

"Yes, Uncle. He already had his sword out when we found him, and we checked his clothes and bag for more before we came in. But his sword is all he has, and he gave it to Dwalin. His pet Daffodil appears to be quite tame as well. It isn't too likely that you'll need to worry about her."

Bilbo could see that his assumption about them being related was correct. However, he initially believed that they may have been his sons.

King Thorin nodded after seeing that Dwalin was indeed holding it. "Very well. So, why did you bring him here?"

"Fer one, yeh know how cold it can get around the Mountain at this time of year. Add to that, he wanted to visit this place for a while," the latter replied. "In any case, it couldn't hurt to allow 'im to stay fer the night if yeh don't want 'im to visit fer more than a day."

King Thorin quirked an eyebrow at Bilbo and Daffodil again. He leaned back with a frown next, deep in thought. After a moment, he turned to the snowy-haired Dwarf and started another conversation with him in Khuzdûl. He also included his nephews and Dwalin in it from time to time.

Bilbo couldn't help but feel nervous. He prayed that he would not be kicked out of Erebor, especially when it felt so...so _right_ that he was now there. He couldn't explain why for the same reason he couldn't put a name on what he felt when he first laid eyes on King Thorin.

For how long their discussion continued, he had no idea. King Thorin still looked wary, as did Dwalin. However, the snowy-haired Dwarf had an understanding, yet resolute expression as he had his say. Fíli and Kíli appeared to a coincide with what he was telling their uncle because their tones were somewhat pleading.

In the end, King Thorin nodded to the snowy-haired Dwarf. It was if he too agreed with him, but only reluctantly. Then he faced Bilbo once more. "I will allow you to stay here until you are ready to leave. But know this: any trouble from you, and I will not have a problem with throwing you out. We will be monitoring you during your visit, so if you are planning anything deceitful, you had best put it out of your mind.

"I shall arrange for someone to find you a room to sleep in. You may have your meals there, or in the dining hall. We will help you find it, or any other place in the Mountain, if you need assistance. You will get lost if you try to yourself. Do you understand me?"

Bilbo nodded with a serious expression. "Yes, your Majesty. I understand."

The snowy-haired Dwarf gave King Thorin a look. "Now, now, laddie. No need to badger him too much. As I told you before, Hobbits are usually gentle people, or so I have heard of them. It isn't likely that you will have to worry about _him_."

"Be that as it may, Balin. He needs to know that I mean everything I say, and it is best for him to remember that." Addressing Bilbo again, he declared, "It is nearly time for supper. You may join us if you are hungry. If not, we can find you a room, and you can eat later if you are hungry, then. All you will have to do is inform the guard that I will station by your door."

"Er...if it isn't too much of a bother, I wouldn't mind joining you. I _am_ rather hungry. I...I haven't eaten since tea time."

"Very well. Follow us, then."

Kíli grinned at Bilbo as they made their way to the dining hall. The latter gave him a small smile in return. Daffodil, who had been quiet while they were in the throne room, barked loudly. King Thorin scowled as she trotted over to sniff him and Balin. She waggled her tail a minute later, indicating that she found them passable.

Bilbo confirmed this by saying, "Don't worry. She likes you two. Otherwise, she would try to attack you or back away. But she won't attack if I tell her not to."

Balin smiled while Thorin narrowed his eyes. However, he chose not to comment on this for the time being.

The dining hall was half empty when they eventually reached it. Kíli offered Bilbo a seat between him and Fíli. Daffodil remained close the said Hobbit, and they kept a sharp eye on her. King Thorin didn't seem to mind where Bilbo sat; he made himself comfortable at the head of the table. Balin and Dwalin sat on his left.

Much to Bilbo's relief, it didn't take long for rest of Erebor's inhabitants to arrive. The food was soon brought out by a group of Dwarves who appeared to be cooks and placed on each table. After that, they too sat down, and everyone started to eat.

It had been so long since Bilbo had seen so much food that he didn't know what to pick out at first. There were a variety of meats, but very few choices of vegetables and fruits. He assumed that Dwarves did not care for the latter two very much.

He eventually filled Daffodil's bowl with sausages, then fixed a plate of steak, broccoli, and carrots for himself. He also cut a few slices of cheese.

The next hour or so was spent with Bilbo observing his surroundings and getting acquainted with Thorin's nephews and friends. He learned that Fíli was his uncle's heir. Balin, the Royal Advisor, was Dwalin's-the head of the Royal Guards-older brother.

He met another pair of brothers named Óin and Glóin. Óin, the elder brother, was a healer. Glóin was one of the Royal treasurers.

Next, there was Dori, Nori, and Ori, who were also brothers. Dori and Ori ran a shop together, selling teas, fine wine, and Dwarven clothing that they made themselves. Ori helped Balin in the library as well; they often went there to complete their other duties. Nori had a numerous jobs, which Bilbo found out later kept him from pick-pocketing.

Finally, there was Bofur, Bombur, and their cousin Bifur. Bofur, a miner and toy-maker, was Bombur's elder brother. Bilbo didn't have to be told that the latter was a cook, as he had seen him putting trays of food on the table. Bifur was also toy-maker, as well as a fierce warrior, or so Bilbo was told. He also learned that while they had been born in Erebor, their ancestors were from Moria, which was beneath the Misty Mountains.

Bilbo listened to everyone with high interest, and they did too when he volunteered some information about himself. They nodded pensively when he told them several things about his lifestyle and were astonished by how far he had traveled. Most of them didn't know anything about Hobbits either, save for Ori. Balin had told him what little he knew about them.

Daffodil had the chance to meet King Thorin's friends too. She liked all of them fairly well, though she didn't particularly seem to care much for Nori. Everyone thought she was adorable and took turns feeding her. However, they made sure not to give her too much to eat, as per Bilbo's requests.

In the meantime, the said Dwarf king was watching him closely. He was relieved to see that Bilbo was not causing trouble as of yet; he appeared to be kind and friendly thus far. His pet Daffodil was indeed tame also, as Fíli had assured him earlier. Still, this may or may not have been an act, and he knew that it wasn't a wise idea to let his guard down.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help the feeling that it would be safe to. He didn't know why, other than that he found Bilbo likable.

He shook his head and chose to ignore these thoughts. Bilbo would be deemed untrustworthy until proven otherwise. It was better that way.

When the meal was over, he ordered his nephews and the said Hobbit to remain in the dining hall until his accommodations were taken care of. He and Dwalin then headed to the area of the Mountain where the bedchambers were. It wasn't long before he picked one that had simple, yet comfortable furniture and a restroom connected to it. On the off chance that Bilbo wasn't there to create any problems, he _did_ want him to enjoy his visit.

They returned to the dining hall after Dwalin made arrangements with another guard to supervise Bilbo at all times. The said Hobbit and Daffodil followed them back to the room, with Fíli and Kíli tagging along. King Thorin wasn't certain of how he felt about their interest in him, but kept this to himself for the moment. He would have a word with them about it later.

After Bilbo looked over his temporary bedchamber and approved of it, they decided to let him be for the night. King Thorin gave him one last admonition, as well as a suggestion to put Daffodil on a leash in the future.

"Do not take this the wrong way," King Thorin added in a stern voice when he bristled at this. "I do see that she is tame so far, but it is more advisable to be safe then sorry."

Bilbo sighed deeply. He had never used a leash with her before, but he knew that he had to obey his rules. "Very well, your Majesty. I understand. And I thank you for allowing me to visit Erebor and appreciate your hospitality."

King Thorin nodded curtly. "You are welcome. If you need anything, remember that the guard standing by your door will help you. Good night, Mister Baggins."

"Good night, and thank you," Bilbo remarked.

He and Dwalin inclined their heads while Fíli and Kíli cheerfully wished him a pleasant evening. They left him alone after that. Bilbo went to put his belongings away and turn in for the night. It had been a long day and he was sleepy and exhausted.

He changed into his nightclothes and got into bed. Daffodil laid on the carpet next to it.

"Good night, Daff. Sweet dreams."

She barked quietly in response. He had to laugh. It always sounded as if she were repeating what he said at times.

He pulled the covers up and tried to make himself comfortable. It wasn't hard to; he was dozing off soon afterwards. And just as he was falling asleep, he gave a sigh of contentment. For the second time that evening, he felt that he was right where he belonged, even though he couldn't explain how.

(A/N: Please review! I hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry for the wait.)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ha, ha, ha! Left you with a cliffhanger! Please review, and let me know what you think of the story so far!


End file.
